I had to save them
by Fireheart03
Summary: 4 years ago Max was kicked out of the flock after they accused her of working for the school. but she was only trying to save them. but has saving them guaranteed Maxs death? or will the flock save her from the school and herself? rated t for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi everyone. This is my very first fanfic so please don't be too hard on me. So here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the flock or characters from Maximum Ride but most of the plot id mine as well as any new characters.**

_I walked through the door and into the living room. I was just so tired after the deadly maze game they had put me through tonight. Little did I know things were about to get much, much worse. Every member of the flock was there waiting for me, even though it was three o clock in the morning. This was more than unusual. This was just plain scary. Then the worst possible thing that could have happened ever, the most unthinkable thing ever happened. Fang said "max, we want you to leave. And never come back. You're a liar and a traitor and we never should have trusted you." It was as if I had been physically punched in the stomach. All the wind was knocked out of me._ No this isn't happening. It's all just a dream. _I reassured myself mentally. But then I saw the undiluted hatred in each and every member of my flock's eyes. They were deadly serious. And they wanted me gone. "Love you." I whispered. And with that I ran._

I woke with a start breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. That was the first time id had that dream in a year now. And I was definitely not happy id had it just now. Like I needed to be reminded the people I was going through hell to save hated me. I sometime wished that the white coats would just kill me. That way I wouldn't be responsible for the ex-flocks lives and could just get on with death instead. But no. they weren't that kind. Instead every day of my short and terrible life I would be put through pain and suffering to keep them alive. But even though they betrayed me I couldn't let them die. I dint hate anyone enough to guarantee their deaths. And this was the price I had to pay to keep them alive. In the first few days I considered ditching the program id started a few weeks earlier that would guarantee their lives would be safe and none would die. But soon realised I wasn't that cold hearted and would continue the torture for them. I was told today they had a 'special' task for me. They were probably going to give me new powers. I'd already gotten elemental control, telepathy and telekinesis, what else could they give me? Or maybe it would be some extra special maze with more erasers and electric shocks, but no, nothing that kind. They were going to make me terminate the 'less than perfects' or the experiments that had gone wrong. And I had to for my ex- family's lives. So I would be turned into their personal terminator. And there was nothing I could do about it.

2 years later (4 years after getting kicked out of the flock)

I didn't bother to wipe the blood off my face. I'd just get more on it soon. Why was I still alive? I didn't want to live. Why wouldn't they just kill me already? Oh well who cares about me anymore? Oh yeah, no one. I dug my knife like nails into the flesh on my wrists. Yes, pain is good. I deserve pain. No I need more of it. I deserve more. I'm a monster. I sunk my enhanced mails into either side of my chest and pulled out wards. I smiled at the pain. Ha, who knows it might actually kill me. Unfortunately a white coat noticed. "Stop her! She'll rip her heart out!" the female white coat shrieked. At this point I burst into hysterical laughter. Everybody probably thought I was mad. They were probably right. But right now I didn't care. What was hilarious was that the white coat though I still had a heart. Ha, as if. That got destroyed when the fl- no bad Max. Don't think of them again. Never ever again. Never ever again. I had stopped laughing and now proceeded to hit my head against the nearest wall full force. Good, I might get brain damage. Then I might forget about the screams and finally get some sleep for the first time in two years. No, death would be better. Nothing to do. Nothing to remember. No one waiting. Why. Bang. Cant. Bang. They. Bang, bang. Just kill me. Bang. Already. Bang, bang, bang, bang. I thought hitting my head between words, focusing only on the pain. No more murder. No more waiting. Death. Finality. Then nothings my fault anymore. I won't be responsible for their lives. I won't have to destroy anymore. I can see darkness creeping across my vision. Good bye now everyone…

**A/N: so there you go chapter 1 finished. Thank you for reading. Reviews greatly appreciated.**

**Fireheart03 flying out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so this is the second chapter in I had to save them. I hope it's good and that you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any MR characters just most of the plot and any characters not featured in MR.**

I have to say I was really disappointed to not wake up at the gates of hell, or at least the fiery pits of hell. I mean come on what does a suicidal maniac have to do to kill herself these days? But no trying to tear your chest open just doesn't cut it these days. Instead I wake up to find myself strapped to a table by metal cuffs by none other than…. Oh joy Jeb! Maybe I am in hell and I'm being greeted by the devil. Ha like I'd be so lucky. And the cuffs made it near impossible to harm myself. It almost as if they don't want me to die. I struggled to dig my knife like nails into my wrists, or to at least feel the slightest bit of pain. But no, it's never that easy. Jeb was staring down at me with a pained expression. I wanted to punch him for stopping me from dying, but right now my main focus was attempt 527 at taking my own life. And yeah I am keeping count. "Hey sweet heart, don't hurt yourself." He whispered. I flinched at the nickname. I wasn't sweet, I obviously wanted to hurt myself and do I have to say it again? I no longer have a freaking heart! I quickly surveyed the room for anything I could do harm with. With a shock I realised that I wasn't in the sterile white room with antiseptic smell that the school would put me in, but a light blue room with a flowery wall paper on one wall. The only thing that showed any resemblance to the school was the gurney I was restrained on. No, no, no, no. I can't be in the outside world! I'm a murderer. I'm dangerous. I struggled more violently trying to find a way to end my life and fast. Eventually I realised I could saw the scars off my wrists with the cuffs. Soon the scabs which were only a week old came off and I was digging into flesh. I smiled feeling the pain and the blood rush from my wrists. Jeb soon realised the red gushing from my arm and looked in horror at my grin. "Max! Max stop! What are you doing? You'll bleed to death!" my grin widened at that last part. Maybe I would bleed to death. Then this could all be over. I started chanting over and over the mantra I used in my head out loud. "If I'm dead I'm not responsible. I will be the last to more killing if I just die." Jeb's look of panic was hilarious. "Everyone, get in here now! Stop her! Stop the blood!" the fear and panic in his eyes would have been hilarious. If not for the next five people to rush into the room. Their faces were the last thing I saw. Right before I blacked out from blood loss…

When I woke up I was in a padded white cell. Ha, how very original of them. I'm the mental patient who wants to die. And they are saving me from myself. Don't they understand that I don't want to be saved? I sat up in the room and looked at my nails only to find they had cut them so short even I couldn't do any harm with them. No, no, no. I hit my head angry that there wasn't any pain. I needed the pain. I deserved the pain. After realising it was futile I curled up into a tight ball and rocked back and forth. I repeated over and over "must find a way to die. Must find a way to die." Until the door to the room opened letting in the five people that were the reason I was here. Still I didn't stop my rocking and continued to whisper those words to myself, completely ignoring them the whole time. Naturally. For a while they just stood there and watched me, no one daring to speak a word. But then Nudge whispered "what have they done to her?" in a horror filled tone. I had to laugh. What had they done to me? What hadn't they? Or more importantly what hadn't I done to others and done to me. After I finished laughing everyone was silent again, looking at me like I was mad. Ha, I was mad. After another silence Iggy finally asked "um hello max?" in a slightly frightened tone. I giggled to myself then said in a sing song voice "hello Iggy. Want to be my executioner?" they all looked at me kind of frightened. "Umm max no one's killing anyone." Iggy spoke again still frightened and now a bit worried. I stopped smiling and went very serious "but those who deserve to die should. Shouldn't they? So I need to die. Then I can't kill anymore. Then I won't hear their screams." I asked. "please kill me. I'll be so thankful." I continued, now begging. That was when I noticed that Iggy had a pocket knife and he was standing close enough for me to grab it. I darted forward grabbed the knife and went to plunge it into my throat…

**A/N: so there is chapter 2. Suicidal much? Don't worry it will get slightly less depressing. Maybe a bit of fax in later chapters as well! Thanks for reading! Please review and thanks to those who have followed!**

**Fireheart03 flying out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry I didn't update yesterday but I do actually have a social life. Ikr shocker! So anyway here is chapter three of I had to save them. Enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any MR characters or original plot line. However own most of this story line and any additional characters.**

And then rather abruptly it wasn't in my hand anymore but being yanked away by some unseen force. Nudge. I screamed in frustration. Stupid magnetic powers it thought to myself. And why did she have to use them to get the knife. Everyone was looking at me warily except Fang who wouldn't look me in the eye. I mean it's not like I was going to hurt anyone…. But myself obviously, and why would they care if I did? Hurt or kill myself I mean. Okay you might be thinking that's a bit harsh and that they seem to care. Well you wouldn't be if you were there four years ago, looking into your families eyes and seeing nothing but hatred. I hadn't even been able to see any betrayal or hurt in the depths of their eyes all I saw was their hatred for me right down in their souls. So yeah I was wondering why they cared or at least seemed to now. But one thing was for sure I would rather be dead than ruin their lives again. Even if they loved me that just made it worse than if they hated me. I didn't deserve to love or be loved, I'd learned the hard way that it would only hurt the other person to be loved by me. Sometimes even get them killed like… no Max don't go there I admonished myself. No time for going back now. The plan was now clear in my head as my eyes turned red like they always did when I summoned fire. The small ball of flames grew in my palm and I hid it behind my back hoping nine of them saw the burning red of my eyes. But as luck would have it fang had decided now was a good time to gaze into my eyes. Yeah go figure. Before they could figure what was going on I had the ball of flames ready to plunge into my chest, to burn the hollow cavity where my heart used to be. But five simple words from Fang stopped me. "We all really miss max." was all he said, but it was enough to stop my hand from its deadly ascent. It wasn't the word but the implication that stopped me. The implication I was no longer maximum ride. And that made me mad. No one can take away who I am. I turned my still fiery gaze towards him to find him smirking at me. I gave him a WTF? Look and he just laughed. "The one thing that can find the old you. Saying you're not her." he said to me. I smiled a little for the first time in 4 years. Id felt it to, that old spark that ignited when I was challenged. Nut he was also right about the other thing. I wasn't me anymore. I wasn't maximum ride the fearless leader, created to change the world. I was a stranger in her body keeping her buried deep inside. And that was what sent me over the edge. The realisation that after losing everything and everyone, I had also lost me. And that's when I broke down. The flock looked torn and confused so I simply whispered brokenly "I'm not me anymore." Even if it wasn't the best explanation ever they seemed to understand. And then they cautiously approached me each taking turns comforting me. This of course made me cry harder. They actually cared for max now, and she was gone. "I'm sorry I betrayed you." I whispered my voice hoarse from crying. Fang stood and looked at me like I had lost my mind, then looked me straight in the eye. "Max we know you didn't betray us. You saved us. You went through all that pain and suffering for us to live, and you're apologising? What for? You shouldn't be apologising, we should. We kicked you out, betrayed your trust and you still went through hell for four years to save us. And now you've saved us, will you please let us save you?" I was shocked and just sat there in silence. That was the most amount of words id ever heard come from fangs mouth. Numbly I nodded my head realising that now, I was the one who needed saving. Maximum ride was locked up inside me waiting to be saved and all I had to do was let her be. Set her free. And when that realisation dawned I broke down in sobs again, promising this would be the last time I mourned for everyone. I allowed myself one last sad and beautiful memory before I let go…

_She was beautiful. Her golden hair glowing, even in the relative darkness of my cell. Her tan wings streaked with black protruding from her back giving a slight flutter as she slept in my arms. Suddenly her grey eyes opened the bronze flecks glittering in the unnatural light coming from under my cell door. I smiled. Id kept her hidden from them so far. I should have known I wouldn't be lucky enough to keep her. Because all good things must come to an end, and when the schools involved it's a gruesome one. The baby let out a high pitched cry, piercing the relative silence of the room. I shhhhh'd her; desperately trying to calm her before someone came looking. No such luck. The door swung open letting the light filter onto me and the child in my arms. The white coat swiftly approached and grabbed the child from my arms. I fought so hard to get her back. To keep her safe. Yelling, hollering and eventually crying, until they sedated me halting my attempts. I had failed to keep her safe and now she was gone. It was all my fault. I knew she would either be experimented on or killed and I couldn't do anything about it. I was helpless and useless had let my own child be taken away…._

I sobbed in front of my flock mourning for the last time the loss of everyone. Even my daughter….

**A/N: ha bet you weren't expecting that. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing this (especially Fangs speech) thanks you and please review?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thank you to anyone who has followed my story or reviewed or favourited it, you are all my inspiration and without you I'd give up on my story! So here is chapter 4 of I had to save them enjoy!**

**Disclaimer I do not own MR characters or any original story line but I own my story line.**

After that horrible, snotty and emotional sob fest I stopped trying to kill myself. So, yay for me! And it was all going well for about a week. Except for you knew the small part about me cutting myself to hide from the emotional pain. But you can forget about that tiny detail. And everything would still be fine right now if the flock hadn't found out. Funny how that happened. I woke up from another one of those screaming dreams (you know the ones where you hear all the children you've murdered.) my chest almost tearing into from the pain and I just had to create some pain elsewhere before it was too much. So naturally I cut my wrists. Yes it was stupid. No I didn't mean to cut that deep and nearly bleed out. Yes that is how the flock found out (me bleeding out was a tiny clue ya know). And yes that is why I'm now waiting to talk to a psychiatrist. Oh joy (feel free to note sarcasm). So that's why I'm sitting in a white room that made me feel like running, because it was too much like the school. I had been waiting for the woman for twenty minutes and all to discuss my 'inner most feelings' to her. That's someone who'll be having nightmares for the next ten years. Finally the door swung open and in stepped a red head in a…. you guessed it, white coat. And she was pulling along a machine with lots of wires on it. And carrying a needle. Or in simple terms, she looked like my worst nightmare. So I did what any other mentally scarred bird kid would do and ran out the door like a bat out of hell, leaving the woman to just look after me with a very confused look. I wondered why she was confused, surely my file said crazy on the front. I don't know how I got there but I ended up curled in a ball, under a pile of clothes and in someone's closet. Don't ask me whose room it was because I have no idea. I just know I lay there and sobbed in my cocoon of clothes and cried while thousands of memories ran through my mind, torturing me.

I think I was in that state for at least seven hours, until someone finally found me. Or would it be stumbled upon me? I mean it was their room so it wasn't like they were looking for me or anything. When he walked in he was obviously talking about me though. I could tell because he was muttering under his breath thing like ," where's she gone?" and "why'd Max run off like that?" it's not very max like of me to say but I really liked listening to the seep male voice and that I also instantly recognised it. Yes I just had the happy coincidence to stumble upon Fangs room. Lucky me! Not. So I just sat in there curling tighter into his clothes and trying to stay silent. After about twenty minutes I heard the door open. I actually sighed in relief. This was really stupid because obviously he heard me. After about thirty seconds I heard the closet door open. Light flooded in through the layers of clothes and I clutched them tightly around my body, whimpering slightly. "Max? Is that you?" he asked quietly, to which I answered with a slightly louder whimper. The next thing I knew strong, warm arms curled around me, picking me out of the closet. I curled into a tighter ball against fang's chest as his clothes fell off me and shutting my eyes tightly. He then gently laid me down on what I assumed was his bed, lightly kissed my forehead and left me to fall into a fitful sleep….

When I woke I was surrounded by the five rather worried faces of the flock. Feeling self-conscious I tried to hide my face under the covers, only to have them gently tugged off by fang. I just stared at him afraid of the kindness in his gaze. He finally spoke "Max why did you run off yesterday? You need help and you know it." I looked at him willing him to understand how scared I was. Eventually I whispered like a broken child" I was scared." Then dived under the covers again hiding my face. I heard the others sigh and then leave. When I thought they had all left and I was safe to come out I peeked up from under the covers, only to come eye to eye with Fang. I stared at him eyes open like a deer caught in head lights. He was silent for a moment, and then finally asked me "what are you scared of?" I looked at him and deciding to answer truthfully replied in barley more than a whisper "That they'll take the people I care about again." He looked at me again, slightly confused about the again part. He looked at me and started to ask what I meant by again but I cut him off with a kiss…..

**A/N: yes I know it was a bit like a filler-ish but I thought it was important to explain that max isn't actually sacred for herself because she is too strong for that but for those she cares about. Also I wanted to add a bit more fax and next chapter I will speed up a bit and get to the exciting part about….. Ha like I'd tell you yet. Just keep on reading and please review no matter what you think they are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok so I have finally had time to type this up. I'm sorry I didn't before but something was stopping me (hi mom!) but anyways here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own max ride ( if I did I wouldn't be here) nor do I own the flock **

"Max!" Fang yelled from across the hall as I walked out of my room, still blinking sleep out of my eyes as I went. What could possibly be so important that he had to yell my name at 6am? "What?" I mumbled, very unenthusiastically. I mean you can't blame me; its 6 in the morning, I can't be expected to answer let alone be enthusiastic. Third I was now on my third week in the mutant safe house. It was a large facility, completely devoted to the care and protection of mutants like me. Yes these places had always existed. In fact they were everywhere, but lucky me, I never found one. I already knew why everyone was excited. There was a new mutant that had found this place. So yay for you mutant, well done! What I didn't get was why Fang would even care? He never cared the last three times someone found this place while I was here, so why does he this time? I was really curious I admit. The last three were all part animal like us. The first was 3% cat, the second 5% fish, and the last 2% bear. And the last one had a cute fluffy bear's tail! Ha-ha like I cared? And fang acted the same son why did it seem like he cared now? I was kind of surprised by his level of enthusiasm? oh and I know your probably wondering about the kiss, but I'd prefer we pretended that never happened. Or you know you can tall and I'll break your face? So are we on the same page now? That's good! So back to the present, "so what type is it this time?" I asked already starting to zone out. "It's a-" Fang was cut off by a screaming Nudge. "Max, Max! There's a three year old mutant, well she's turning four tomorrow, and she's just like us. With wing and everything! But she says she was born from another mutant and all but that's impossible. But she has really pretty golden hair and everything…" Nudge continued talking but I tuned her out. I really didn't care that much. Nudge was still talking at this point so I walked away. As in I literally just walked away and back towards my bedroom. Don't blame me I didn't have the energy to pretend I cared. I was having one of my days when I had to resist picking up knives. Especially since tomorrow would be her fourth birthday. No don't think about her Max. Let everything go. Deep breaths. Oh well can't help it now. My knife nails came out of their own accord, I promise. And they just happened to dig into my wrists. Not my fault at all. Just natural reaction to deep depression and need for pain. Ok so I wanted to do it and it helped. The red slowly dripped from the cuts. They weren't that deep though so I would be relatively ok. Suddenly Fang came running around the corner. Oh crap this wouldn't be good. He took one look at me, noting the blood and my extended knife nails, grabbed my hand dragging me along as he yelled. Man he was really, really mad. "I thought you said you'd stop after last time! Did you ever stop, or is this just a special occasion? Because I'm confused as to whom you are right now! The girl that kissed me or the girl that wants to die? Please tell me what's going on!" by the end I was practically cowering. Fang was really scary when he was mad. "I'm sorry, this is the first time in ages, I promise. It's just too much to handle sometimes. And this helps me deal with everything. Plus it's worse now because it's her birthday tomorrow." I answered quietly, my head hung in shame as the blood continued to slowly drip to the floor. When he asked his next question his voice was coloured in confusion, "what do you mean her? Who is she?" oh crap was my first thought. So was my second. I said that last part out load? Definitely not good. Now he'll just keep asking and asking, and I'll get upset, then I'll cry. Stupid, stupid now everything's screwed up. Instead of answering I continued staring at the floor, as if it had suddenly become very interesting. I silently begged him over, and over in my mind to just drop it. No such luck. "Tell me now or so help me I'll….." he trailed off and I finally brought my eyes up to meet his. He stared intently at me and I was just about to spill when I was interrupted (read as saved from) answering that I had a daughter, and it was my fault she was dead, by two words from someone I thought was dead. "Max! Mom! Help, they won't let me see you." It was the 'max' and the 'mom' together that stopped me. a three year old, golden haired angel who was dead ran around the corner in a similar but more panicked way than Fang had. I didn't even bother to look at Fangs face but I knew it would be the definition of shock. But right now he was the last thing I cared about, because I was too busy running to give my sweet, innocent and miracle of a daughter the biggest most loving hug ever known.

**A/N: aww I was so happy about writing this chapter because I got to right something happy at last! Don't worry, peace never lasts long in Maxs world but I'm still happy for now, so the story will stay happy for a bit. I have a question for you. Blonde hair brown streaks or brown hair blonde streaks? It is the ultimate maximum ride fanfic debate! I say brown hair blonde streaks as she is at one point talking about how boring her brown hair brown eyes are also she tells J.J her streaks are from the sun and I don't think you can get brown streaks from the sun! Also pls r and r. and finally pm me on who you would like to be the father!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: no one reads this anyway, so just read the story and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: would I be here if I was JP? If you said yes just stop reading. Like right now. **

Of course that lasted for about three seconds because the world just loves me! (Sarcasm hint hint) I felt strong arms wrap around me, pulling me away from the centre of my universe. I screamed bloody murder at whoever it was, then kicking them where it counts. I picked my daughter up in my arms holding her tightly to my side as I ran faster than ever before, through the weaving corridors of the safe house that reminded me way to much of the maze at the school. Finally after what seemed like hours I arrived at my room, slamming and locking the door behind me before sliding down the door clinging to my daughter like a life line, which she basically was. My eyes watered but I refused to blink them away, thinking that if I even closed my eyes for a milli-second she would disappear like a cruel dream. This, now I thought about it, was extremely possible. This thought only made me cling tighter. After a few minutes of silence the realisation dawned on me that she was real, and she was here, and I would never let her go again. "Mommy?" she asked in less than a whisper. Just the sound of her voice, which I had only ever heard once before, was enough to bring fresh tears to my eyes. "Faye? Is it really you baby? I thought… I thought you were dead." I managed to get out, my voice catching on every word. I knew it was real, but I still couldn't quite believe it. I looked into those grey bronze flecked eyes that had haunted and tormented me for years and were now my saviour, my most treasured possession. "I've missed you mommy." Was all she said in answer, "I've missed you to baby girl, I've missed you so much." I said in reply my voice getting stronger as I finally got that she was safe, and in my arms. We sat holding each other in a comforting silence, just reassuring each other that the other was alright. After what could have been an entire year or just a second, we were interrupted by a sharp knock on my door. I was so surprised by the noise I almost screamed and I did jump about a foot in the air, while still holding my baby. "Max, let me in right now!" fang yelled from the other side of the door. I looked at my baby silently asking if I should open the door, she answered with a tiny nod of her head, making her waves bounce like a sea of sunlight. I slowly turned the lock, then the door-knob and pulled the door opened. Fang immediately stepped into the room with a look of anger on his face, making me retreat into the corner of my room and pull my little girl closer. His eyes fell on me after searching the room for any danger, when he looked at me his eyes softened and his face turned up in a small smile. Then his eyes fell on the girl in my eyes and his eyes went from soft to caring to confused in one quick second. He turned his quizzical gaze back to me, silently asking me as only he could 'is she yours?' I answered with a tiny almost imperceptible nod. With his question answered his gaze once again softened and went back to the little girl in my arms. She was now peering at the dark man in front of her, obviously frightened but still curious. "He's our friend Faye. You can trust him." I whispered in her ear. Now reassured that he was no danger to her she clambered down my leg and toddled over to Fang. Then she did something neither of us expected. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck. Fang hesitated for only a second before wrapping his arms around the small girl, a smile on his lips. Then Faye leaned over and whispered something I couldn't hear I his ear, which obviously shocked him. His eyes went wide for a second, a thousand emotions playing over his face, and then a huge grin spread across his face. I could tell he had tightened his hold on her slightly by how his arms were now wrapped all the way around her tiny frame. I wondered what she could have possibly told him that could bring out such a strong reaction in him. I mean come on he is , even now after so much time. Unless she told him… No she can't have, he wouldn't have smiled and I really don't want him to know.

About an hour later I was settling Faye into her bed next to mine, with a huge smile on my face. This was the happiest id been in forever, and I wasn't going to let anything ruin how happy I was right now. "Good night baby girl." I whispered kissing her forehead, "will you sing to me mommy?" she asked me. I smiled at her, I always used to sing to her, and even for the short time I had her. I nodded my head and began to sing.

**A sweet free song- by fireheart03**

**So many days, so far away**

**A heart that beats, so weak and small**

**But a strong hand to hold, and a small love to share**

**And we can be anything, we can be everywhere, and we can be free**

**Above the clouds, with the wind**

**A youth so meek, a song so sweet**

**But a strong hand to hold, and a small love to share**

**And we can be anything, we can be everywhere, and we can be free**

**No matter how strong the arms that hold us apart**

**No matter how many want us to never be free**

**With you next to me**

**We will fly, fly, fly like a bird so free**

**Blue sky, green grass and a world of possibilities**

**They say are impossible to achieve**

**But with you by my side we will soar past the limits**

**Because a strong hand to hold, and a small love to share**

**And we can be anything, we can be everywhere, and we can be free.**

**(A/N: yes I know it failed but a least I tried!)**

By then end of the song she was happily asleep. I was about to get into bed when I was interrupted by Fangs voice "you have a beautiful voice you know." He said from the corner of the room. He had been there the entire time. I was about to reply when I heard the last thing I wanted to out of his mouth, "she said I'm her father."

**(A/N: yes I know its predictable but I kind of love fax! Anyways you will love next chapter. I'm bringing in a lot of new ideas and a bit of action! So yay! Please R&R I appreciate all (even if they are bad) so thank for being bothered to read this!**

**Fieheart03 flying out**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so I decided to give you a chapter cus I'm nice like that! **** jk I'm like angel an adorable devil mwuhahaha! Yeah evil laugh I went there ! woohoo. It was so weird today I was on a hype and 4 different people were crying for different reasons and I was going im so happy today why aren't u? I'm such a good friend! Anyway I'm mental right now so I'm just going to say read the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR **

Obviously at this point I started to stutter out lies, pulling every excuse I possibly could to deny it out of my ass. But Fang isn't stupid, or naïve, or even kind enough to pretend to believe my lies. But didn't he understand I didn't want him to know this? It's not that I didn't want him to be her father, it's just I could feel the guilt radiating off him in waves so powerful I actually fell over (did I not mention about that power where I can feel emotions? No, well there are still lots of things you don't know about me). I felt strong arms wrap around me, cushioning me as I narrowly avoided colliding with the floor. I just lay there in the arms for about; I don't know five minutes ignoring the world. Ahhhh bliss. That was until I was pulled back to my nightmare by a now very worried voice. Damn the arms were Fangs. Why does the world hate me? No, please tell me, I'm honestly curious. "Max! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Fang asked/yelled in my face, I mean what is it with him and yelling at me? He needs a new hobby. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Now get out of my face." I answered, letting as little annoyance as possible seep into my voice. He looked startled by my actually answering him, but recovered quickly, "what happened? Why did you pass out like that?" He asked his tone anxious. "Nothing happened. You really need to control your emotions, is all." I answered, I was still annoyed about the whole 'yelling in my face' thing and the you know finding out 'he's the father of my child' thing as well. "What do you mean? Why should I control my emotion more? I thought I was ?" he asked, smirking at the last part, which made me want to slap him for joking around. "I can feel your emotions idiot. The school gave me new powers there, and your feeling so much guilt, it was too much for me." I told him, which if course he responded to by gaping like a fish. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I stated while hauling myself out of his arms, even though I immediately began to miss their warmth. He clamped his jaw shut and despite his best efforts, a deep pink began to spread across his cheeks. Aww damn, he's cute when he blushes. WAIT! I did not just think that! Promise. "Sorry I- I didn't know. I'm just so sorry we kicked you out, and then I find out you were pregnant with our child at the same time. I'm just so sorry. Wait, you must have known before you left, why didn't you tell Me." he asked in a rather nudge like manner if you ask me. "I was going to tell you that night." I mumbled quietly, hoping he couldn't hear me. Please God if you exist, don't let him have heard me, I'm begging you. "I'm so sorry. We never would have- if we knew-"I cut off his stumbling words by putting a finger on his lips, making a long shhhhhhhhhh sound, a bit like the one I used when Faye cried. It worked. He is so much like a child, "its ok, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. No don't say you wouldn't have if you knew. You had your mind made up." I told him. "But you weren't even going to the school-"he started but was once again stopped by my hand, "I was going to the school. You were right, but not to betray you, to save you from your fate. They were going to kill you, it was the only way." I said in a gentle manner, like I was telling him his puppy died. His eyes went wider if even possible, but before he could continue I put my lips against his more passionately than the first time. My hands snaked into his hair, and after some hesitation he held my waist, pulling me closer. Eventually we both pulled away breathless and just stared into each other's eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore, Fang. I still love you anyway." I told him breathlessly, "I always will." I added. He searched my eyes, looking for anything that said it wasn't true. I don't think he found anything. "I love you to." He whispered, then he pulled me back to him and….then the door opened to reveal something I never expected. Valencia Martinez pointing a gun at my head. "Sorry love birds, she's too dangerous now." She said manically. Two words: holy shit!

**A/N : I know its short but this is just the start of all the action don't worry! I have the plot line kinda figured out in my head but mostly I'm winging it (ha get it winging.. no okay) anyway hope u enjoyed it! Please rate!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: **long time no write hugh? Im so sorry I was really busy! I had a big project to hand in and then a drama performance of guy and dolls so I honestly had no time. Thanks for continuing your reading !**

**Disclaimer: why would I be writing this if I owned MR? I mean there might have been that time I kidnapped her but no one owns her. I don't own the books **** my life is pointless! Fanfiction is all I have. Please donate virtual cookies to give me a life!**

BANG! The sound of the gun echoed loudly and suddenly everything was in slow motion. I now realised the urgency of the situation. In under a second a bullet would collide with my head splattering my brains against the nearest object. Well crap! See what I mean about the world loving? Just as I get everything I've ever dreamed of the world decides to grant the wish I had because I didn't have it. Thanks for that world! Oh yeah so back to the bullet that for some reason is travelling towards me really slowly, I mean shouldn't it be going light speed or something? Anyway I took this surreal opportunity to take one last look at my world. Fang finally holding me in his warm arms, my baby curled up, asleep looking peaceful and alive, and finally the bullet that will take me from them. Spinning, speeding up as I let a single tear slip down my face, splashing onto the floor where my blood will do the same thing in a matter on milliseconds. The glint of silver that is going to end my life is now less than a millimetre from my forehead. I close my eyes, bracing myself for the pain of impact that's sure to come. And it does. The pain is greater than anything I've ever experienced and that's saying something. Like lightening striking my head. Bright flashes and streaks of crimson fly across my vision then nothing. Blackness isn't how I would describe what I was seeing I would simply say I was seeing nothing. Like a void that someone forgot to fill. Or that one part of a picture that someone forgot to colour. Or even that one person everyone forgot about. That's what this place was like, I was floating in nothing. And then I wasn't. I know how people describe seeing a bright white light at the end of a tunnel but this was nothing like that. One second I'm on nothing and then I'm in a bright green field filed with beautiful flowers. A woman was in front of me weaving flowers into a girls golden hair while softly humming the tune to a song I knew far too well. The lullaby I sang to Faye. But nobody had ever heard it but me, Faye and Fang. "Hello?" I called the person, "umm, do you know where am I?" I was now cautiously approaching mystery woman and mystery child. "Hello Max. I've been waiting for you for a very long time. My names Lillian." Said the woman, Lillian apparently. "Well that's all very interesting but more importantly….. Am I dead?" I questioned "and how the hell do you know my name." I know to her I probably sounded stupid but I was curious. I mean god, I just got shot through the head so I was allowed to be confused a little bit, don't ya think? "No Max you're not dead….yet. You have a choice to make actually, but first I'd like you to meet Isabel," she answered gesturing to the child in front of her "and Rhea." She continued gesturing to a new girl standing beside her. I looked closer at the two girls and gasped. They were both experiment like me with wings, but what was worse was I had been forced to kill them. My hand flew to my mouth as I choked back a sob. Both of them looked about three to four. The same age as Faye. Both of their lives cut so short by me. The woman and both the girl smiled kindly at me. "I-I'm s-so sorry." I choked out between the huge gut-wrenching sobs now ripping out of my throat. Honestly I should get that fixed, I sound like a dying animal. All their smiles changed to one of sadness "We forgive you." The little girls said in unison "We know you had to." Rhea added. My sobs had stopped and I was calmer for some reason. "Wait a second. You said something about a choice?" I asked, at this both girls smile grew spreading across their faces. "Ok. You have a choice." Lillian said "you can either go on from the in-between with us, or you can go back to your family but there will be consequences if you choose the second option, however there is a third option where you can go back to your family but they won't be able to know you there. You'll be like a guardian angel of sorts." After she had finished her speech I gaped at her for a bit. Finally coming to my senses I asked her "what are the consequences?" she looked at me sadly, which meant I wasn't going to like it. "If you go back to your family, one of them must take your place." She stated simply "you have twenty-four hours to decide." All of them left leaving me with only my thoughts. All of which were the same thing by the way. The only thing going around my head was _I have to save them._

**A/N: omg what will she choose! I mean seriously I don't know! Ok maybe I have an idea but still. Please review and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry its summer holidays and I had to finish some things which took the first week of the holiday and then I had writers block the next week so only got part of this done and then I found an awesome trilogy I read for the last three days so now I can finally write this after doing all that, please don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: it's kind of self-explanatory**

My mind was already made. I had dedicated my life to keeping them alive. And that wasn't about to change anytime soon, no matter how much I want to cradle my daughter one last time, give Fang one last kiss, at least say goodbye to everyone. But this is for their own good, this is what I have to do and that is why I will pick option three. Watch my family grow up from afar. Aloud to see but not touch. Aloud to protect them but not care for them. This is what I must do, this is for them, and this is for the people I love. I sit up from the soft moss cushion, the rising sun casting an orange red glow over the green fields of the inbetween. It strange knowing that you are in the place between life and death. I spot three shadows in the distance and I know it's time, I know what I must choose and how it will break my heart, but I still must. Three people suddenly appear in front of me and I know it's time. Time for the begging, and time for the end. Time for something I wish wouldn't have to happen, it was time for change. "What is your choice?" asked Isabel kindly; it's so strange that she's so sympathetic when I killed her. I smiled back at her, even if I would rather be able to go back and it to be like before I was glad I had at least the chance to protect them. "I choose option three." I stated as calmly as I could and given the situation I figured I was handling things pretty well. All three smiled sadly as if they knew this was what I would choose but wished I wouldn't, I felt the same, I didn't want to though. I had to. It was as simple as, when it comes to protecting my family I come second, and that's the way it always will be. "It was nice meeting you max." Rhea stated, "You to, all of you." I answered smiling at all of them. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and then darkness. Now if you've ever been in complete darkness you'll understand the feeling of utter panic that went through me at that moment. I felt around myself frantically finding myself enclosed on every side. It took me a short while to figure out I was in a freakin coffin, and to be honest I found the thought of rising from the dead hilarious. I honestly felt like as soon as I got out yelling either 'I want to drink your blood' like Dracula, or 'brains' while limping out of the graveyard. But unfortunately I think that would only draw more attention to me, still always an option if I ever rise from a grave in the future. Then I realised I'd probably have to get out of here soon. I pried open the lid of the coffin pushing some dirt off; it was strange because there was a clear column above me, so I guessed they somehow must have done this when I made my choice to come back. I pushed up off the ground flying straight up and through the thin layer of dirt covering the hollow hole in the ground. Hovering slightly above the ground I could tell it was night time and I really needed a place to sleep because although I felt neither hungry nor thirsty coming back to life had left me rather tired. I notice a tree not far from my grave and found a comfortable branch to sleep on for the night. As soon as my head hit the branch I was asleep…

I woke up to the sound of someone sobbing, the loud gut-wrenching kind of sobs, that were filled with despair. I looked around for the source of the crying only to find something I thought I'd never see. Fang was on his knees in front of my grave crying his eyes out. It took every last ounce of my will power not to run to him and, kiss his soft lips with my own and tell him everything would be ok. But I couldn't do that, that would be selfish. Silent tears of my own washed down my face at the sight of someone so strong breaking down in front of me. After a long time he left and I flew down from my branch and followed him to the home of everyone I loved in the world. I watched them and thought to myself this is what I will do for the rest of my life. Just watch and protect all hold dear in the world, always wishing I could hold the one last time.

**2 years later (she's now 20 just so you know)**

I dropped onto the nearest void snapping it neck in one fluid move, before any of the other new I was there. They heard the thud of their newly dead comrade hitting the ground with a thud and turned their glowing red eyes on me. Now let me explain something, voids are the new creation from the school; they are exactly like us except with red eyes and they have no emotion what so ever, hence the name void. This group of about twenty odd had been shadowing the flock for days, but were just about to launch an attack on their latest camp when I decided I was going to crash their party (read as kill them before they touched my family). I flipped in the air landing in front of the largest and shooting him through the head with my new gun. I held him by the throat in front of me and fired rounds into another five. I ejected the empty bullet cartridge and flipped anther into place, after letting my human shield drop. The sound of gunfire filled the air as they shot rounds in my direction. I just dropped rapidly and started picking them off with my gun. Eleven of the voids now lay dead on the ground below, many with bones sticking out because of their fall. I chucked the now ammo-less gun to the floor and pulled throwing knives from my belt chucking them into the voids hearts an heads, instantly killing five more. I rose again and pulled two double edged swords out of their holders on my back, show time baby! I dropped down on the remaining voids chopping the nearest one's head off before turning and kicking another in the chest sending it plummeting to the ground. I quickly spun hitting a void that was trying to sneak up on me in the neck effectively snapping it, and then sent my final throwing knife at the last remaining void hitting it squarely in the chest. I dropped down the floor walking through the dead voids, summoning my weapons back to me as I walked. The knives returned to my belt and the bullets to their cartridges. I was about to leave when I noticed one moving. I realised it was the one I hit in the chest (I could tell because he had a dent in his chest in the shape of my foot), I walked over to him and plunged my dagger into his throat. I turned to leave again, but then something that has never happened in two years occurred. The flock came rushing through the trees and directly towards me. Crap! "Wait!" Fang yelled across the field, I kept running as fast as I could until I could no longer hear their cries, and then finally collapsed, crying in despair aver the fact that I couldn't let them see me ever again. Not even to tell them I loved them. Eventually I cried myself out and fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

**A/N: I hope you like the battle, sorry it wasn't so good but I tried. Anyways please review constructive criticism and any ideas welcome! Question of the day who do you hate more Lissa or Bridget?**

**Fireheart03 out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been really busy over the holiday so I haven't had a chance and I lost the vibe of this story. But recently I found some inspiration to carry on so here is chapter 10! Double digits I'm proud!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR **** but I do own my own sarcasm and wit so my life's not so bad ;) **

There was something warm next to me. I was cold so I pulled myself closer to the warm thing; it had been a long time since I'd been warm. You don't usually get that warm when you sleep in trees outside motels and houses, so this was new. I was slightly aware of the fact I was being moved by the warm thing, to be honest I could have been getting kidnapped, but I wouldn't care because I was so warm. I heard the rustle of sheets and I was placed on something comfy and soft, but I didn't want to lose the warm thing. I whimpered at the loss of the warm thing then rested my head on the pillow, and let sleep takes me once again…

When I opened my eyes I was on a bed, which was really strange for, but even stranger and scarier was the fact I was also chained and gagged. You could say this was a very bad situation for supposedly dead bird kids to be in. I pulled hard on the chains binding my wrists to the wrought iron head board for about five minutes before I finally realised I was doing nothing but rubbing my wrists raw. You know what made me really pissed though? They had just left me in this room, on my own, bored and unable to escape, I mean who leaves hostages on their own! I screamed as load as was possible through the fabric in my mouth hoping to at least get someone's attention. No such luck. Well while I'm here I may as well get some sleep, on this nice warm, comfy…

Someone slapped me around the face. Literally I've been punched, kicked, shot in the head but I have honestly never been slapped. It shocked me so much I didn't even react I just opened my eyes and stared at the girl in front of me gaping like a fish. A girl who looked around six stood in front of me hands on hips a scowl scrunching her tiny face, and god it was adorable. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." She stated, and I laughed really load because that is practically my motto I've been using that line so long. The girls scowl deepened and she glared at me (I almost said aww it was so cute), "What are you laughing at?" she asked obviously annoyed. I smirked at her "Nothing it's just that's my line. And you're so cute when you glare." I stated causing her to glare harder, I just carried on smiling. "Who are you?" she asked, my smile grew wider "which one do you want my actual life or my secret under cover name?" I asked her innocently. "Both, now." She was now glaring at me and I think if she glared any harder my brain would implode, "My secret identity is Hannah Montana, but you can call me Miley Cyrus." I answered smiling sweetly. Guess what she did? It was the cutest thing you could ever see, she stamped her foot. I couldn't help it, I said awwww, then immediately regretted it when she left the room yelling for someone else to have a go. I liked her and now she's gone. I didn't have long to dwell on that before someone I would recognise anywhere entered the room, Fang. He was wearing his normal attire except his t-shirt was really tight, and let me tell you that boy has abs. I just want to run my hands all over them. Wait no I don't. Bad max! But damn he's beautiful….. Concentrate you have to get out of here before one of them has to pay the consequences of finding out I'm me. "I would be really scared right now if I was you right now. Faye is really pissed at you and I was already but now you've annoyed my little girl? Well I'm a bit like a dada bear who's really, really pissed." He said glaring at me, then I realised what he'd just said. That girl was Faye. I hadn't seen her in two years because the Flock wouldn't let her out the house for her safety, and I hadn't even recognised my own daughter. Suddenly I was sobbing; Fangs eyes looked worried for a second and then darkened again remembering why he was here, "That…That was Faye?" I choked out stuttering multiple times. He looked at me curiously as I continued to sob into my hands," Why do you care? Most of the clones just want to know where the real Max is once we find them out." he questioned, I looked up at him through my tear stained lashes laughing humorously, "And what makes you so sure I'm a clone? Why couldn't I be the real one Fangy-poo?" I asked using his old nickname just to annoy him. "Because she's dead. I was there when she was shot through the head." He shook his head laughing a bit, "someone from the school killed her herself so I have no idea why you're looking for her. She's gone." He spat out the last sentence. I have to admit it, I flinched. "Anyway I want to know why you wanted to know about Faye?" he asked getting over his little temper tantrum a bit, "Isn't it obvious? She is Max's child." I said in my no duh tone still sniffling a bit from my sob-fest. "She's not Max's child. She's mine." A cold feminine voice answered from behind Fang, ok so now I was real mad and not just a little like mad enough to use powers to burn this bitch to pieces mad. And it didn't help when she wrapped her arms around Fang and kissed him. It also didn't help when he kissed her back. I let out a strangled cry of anguish how _could_ he do this, I pointed my hand in the direction of the happy couple as my anger boiled over and flames rippled out from my hands in their direction. The two jumped apart to avoid being burnt to a crisp by my flames; I started laughing mentally at their reaction "She's my child." I screamed at this mystery woman," No matter what, she always will be!" I finished. Mystery bitches blue eyes widened in fear as Fang stared at me in horror," Always will be." I muttered brokenly as I started sobbing loudly again. I turned my head down and continued sobbing until I felt a soft familiar hand touch my shoulder, one I would like to rip from the owners arm right now, "get off me, get off me. I hate you, I hate you so much! Leave me alone." I screamed at him. I heard two sets of feet moving and then a door closing. I sobbed for what felt like an hour until I realised I had to get out of here, and I didn't care whether it killed me to get away from them, from everything.

**A/N: it hurt for me to write Fang with someone else but I had to do it, I'm sorry! Pretty please review! Virtual cookie (::) !**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am finally uploading another chapter so yay! Anyway I'm sorry my updates are so erratic but I write then put up so you only get chapters when I have time to write which since I'm now back at school will be less often sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR (ha ha as if you couldn't tell).**

I just sat there and tried to think of some way to get out of this terrible situation so I could throw myself off a cliff or something a bit more dramatic. Oh, did I forget to mention I can't technically die because you know…I'm kind of already dead. Seriously you could stab me in the chest and I would still come back in like five minutes time, and trust me an eraser did that once and I'm still fine except for the huge scar, but I don't really care about it too much. Just another one to add to the collection, I let out a humourless laugh thinking about how many scars I'd gotten protecting someone who didn't even care about me. A timid knock came from the door, and I ignored it staying as quiet as possible hoping whoever it was would just leave me alone, hadn't they done enough damage already? I guess not as the door opened seconds later, revealing a little girl with a tear streaked face, I thought I honestly didn't deserve, I was a killer, I abandoned her, I didn't even recognise her. Maybe she should be that other woman's daughter I'm sure she would never let her get hurt, never leave her. But all of this didn't quell the longing to just hold my daughter in my arms just once more, tell her I love her that I'll never leave her again. But that wasn't true, I would have to leave her again, and she deserved better, I knew that. "Why are you crying?" I asked her voice still thick from my own tears, I tried to smile at her but I'm pretty sure it was more of a grimace. "I heard you. What you said to them I mean. I told her I would never be hers to when Fang told me she was my new mommy." She laughed a little "I didn't talk to him for a week after that. He's still trying to make it up to me for replacing you." She smiled a little and I smiled back a real smile this time, she was still mine after all of this. She walked towards me and curled up in my lap resting her head on my shoulder "I've missed you" she whispered, "I've missed you to. More than you know." I whispered back as we both fell asleep; my last thought was _this is how it should be…_

As I slowly woke up I heard whispering, "Don't wake her up, please Fang. She looks happy." Faye's voice whispered. "Faye I don't what she does, but you have to get away from her. She's dangerous." Fangs voice hissed back. I almost growled I would never hurt my own daughter "she would never hurt me." Faye whispered echoing my thoughts. I opened my eyes locking them with Fang's and glaring at him "she's right. I wouldn't." I growled at him, "I see your awake, now shall we discuss the nature of your disposal. We don't need another clone running around." He said coldly. Faye stared at Fang wide eyed "but you can't she's the real one." Faye said sounding slightly panicked, "don't be so stupid Faye, the real one's dead." He replied. I laughed at him but stopped when I saw the tears in Faye's eyes, "Don't worry, he can't kill me." I whispered in her ear, so quiet that only she could hear, she looked at me wide eyed and gave a small nod. I smiled at her and then at Fang, "I'd love to hear how you're going to kill me. No really tell me please, how are you going to kill someone whose already dead?" I asked him cocking my head to one side and smiling sweetly. He laughed at me "I'm pretty sure a good knife in the chest or bullet to the head would do it." He stated matter-of-factly, I laughed at him this time, "Been there, done that still fine. You have no idea how many times the erasers have tried that in the past 2 years." I told him in all seriousness. He gave me a hard look "I believe you. I mean who wouldn't believe your invincible right?" he asked sarcastically, "Exactly what I was thinking!" I told him grinning innocently. He dint answer this time just came over and undid my hands from the head board but leaving them bound together and picking Faye off my lap before leading me to a dark blue room with a white chair in the centre. He sat me on the chair and then locked the door, as he approached me he drew a dagger from his boot and then plunged it into my chest…

Five minutes later I came round to the sound of sobbing which was really strange. What was even stranger was the black ball in the corner of the blue room rocking back and forth. I could hear Fang muttering something which sounded something like "over and over again. I kill her again and again." Over and over again, which I had to admit kind of freaked me out. "Fang," I called softly "I'm okay, I promise. Please don't cry." His head snapped in my direction shock clear on his face as he looked at me his eyes red from crying. He rushed over to me touching my face in a trance "is this real?" he asked me looking straight into my eyes, I just nodded but then he started to shake his head. "I'm real Fang. I'm the real Max and you didn't kill me. Well just a tiny when you were with that women, but not as in the six feet under dead." I told him. He continued running his hands over my skin, "But your dead, I saw it myself." I smiled a little at that, "correction: I was dead. But you know me not even death can keep me long, he'll get to annoyed at my sarcastic comment." I told him grinning a bit. I was so happy right now; he still cared about me, yay! He undid my hands and hugged me tightly which really surprised me but I hugged him back anyway, "its ok Fang." I whispered to him as I felt his tears soak into my shirt. "I don't care about her Max. Not like I care about you. Please take me back, say you love Me." he whispered back frantically. So I told him the truth that always had been and always will be true. "Always Fang. No matter what, I'll always love you." I told him. He pulled back and held my face and looked into my eyes before his lips crashed down on my own. I kissed him back, my finger knotting in his silky hair as his arms wrapped around my waist. Oh I've missed this so much, the feel of his hands on me, his lips on mine, his tongue twisting with my own. We both pulled away breathless and smiling, our foreheads still touching our eyes level as we both whispered at the same time something that would always be true. We both said "I love you."

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: if this chapter doesn't get much response this will be the last update!**

**A/N: Fax yay! I'm so glad that they are back together aren't you? Anyway I am serious about the bit above. I'm getting no response to my chapters so if I don't get any I will assume you no longer want to read and this story will be deleted just how it is! Thanks for reading please respond!**


End file.
